Dreams
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Sam has a dream that confuses her brain, strains her heart, and picks at her soul involving some important people in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all. I don't know what to say. This is based on a conversation I had yesterday and a dream I had last night. I know. It's super weird, but the dream was actually really interesting. That comes in chapter two!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (if I did it'd still be on air), or Once Upon A Time, or Adventure Time (if I did there would be more Fiona and Cake episodes. ;) ), or Skype (if I did, video calls with more than one person wouldn't cost money.) 

* * *

"Who's Chase," my brother's best friend, Danny, had asked?

"Sam, how would you describe Chase," my older brother, Liam, asked? I thought for a second, 'I can't call him a dork because he's a Boy Scout because Danny and Liam's Eagle Scout ceremony is on Saturday.' I opened my mouth to speak, but my mom was quick to speak.

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know what Boy Scouts and Eagle Scouts are... Eagles are one of the most well respected ranks of Boy Scouts and Boy Scouts are... Uh... I can't even describe them. Sorry. *awkward nervous laugh*)**

"Her boyfriend," she told them. I went to the kitchen where they were seated and I quickly started laughing when Danny admitted that he thought Chase was another friend of theirs' step-friend. I explained that he isn't the step-dad and that he's 17 (me being 15) then I laid back down on the couch.

Danny looked over the partial divider between the kitchen and den and looked at the tv. "What are you watching," he asked me?

"Once upon a time," I told him, "it's pretty much a modern take on fairy tales. The fairy tales are intertwined within the plot of the show." He nodded understandingly and smiled before going back downstairs with Liam.

It was another few hours before I saw him again when Liam had to take him home. Liam had gone outside and Danny was picking up his backpack. I was just about passed out on the couch when he came over and gently ruffled my hair. "'Night, Sami," he said. He softly smiled.

"'Night, Danny," I said. I was shocked. It's been almost a year since he's said 'bye' to me when leaving the house and now he's saying goodnight, ruffling my hair, and last week, he sat down and watched Adventure Time with me. He then left to go with Liam to go home.

The show I was watching ended after another few minutes and I went upstairs. I was so tired, I could barely stay awake when I got the call on Skype from Chase. I was wrapped in his sweatshirt and curled up in 5 blankets.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I have to go. I'm about to fall asleep. Good luck with your test tomorrow."

"Okay, Sam. Good night, I love you."

"Bye. Oh, I-," he hung up. It was only 22:30, but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and I crashed.

* * *

**Hold on for chapter two! Coming soon!  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	2. Dream

**Hey hey! Okay, this dream just... It confused the heck out of me. But I promise you, as much as this dream is confusing, the next one is MUCH worse thanks to my odd ball brain. -_-**

**Disclaimer: Nope, things haven't changed since the last chapter, I still don't own Danny Phantom (sadly) **

* * *

Liam and Danny were hanging out, Danny longboarding, Liam unicycling, nothing out of the prdinary there. Danny and I started to banter a little bit, slightly flirting with each other. After a little while, he and I were talking a lot and he taught me how to longboard.

After that, we were hanging out and watching tv. Just talking. Just the two of us. I wasn't looking at him for a while, and when I did, he was about to kiss me. He was looking into my purple eyes with his own blue covered by his glasses.

"What's different between me this year, and me last year that now you like me," I asked in my dream. I had a point. I'd liked him and gotten over him almost a full year ago.

"I don't know, just... In the past 6 weeks, you've really changed," he whispered while softly brushing the hair from my face.

"What about Valerie," I asked, becoming shy, quiet, saddened thunking about being the 'other girl' for him. The one he cheats with, but never actually cares for.

"I plan to break up with her soon," he said sounding more like he was making a promise than anything, "the long-distance thing is too hard. I want someone close, someone I'll always be near."

"I know what you mean." I audibly sighed. "The whole long-distance thing is always hard."

"Wait, are you and Chase long-distance?" He looked a bit puzzled.

I nodded. "He lives in Amityview."

"Would you break up with him for me? Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon," Danny nervous to ask, but not as nervous asI was to answer when I hugged him.

"I'll think about it," I whispered.

He kissed my cheek. "Okay. Thank you." I fell asleep curled up to him and the next thing I knew, I was awakened by a frantic phone call.

"Sam," Danny's sister and my close friend, Jazz, screamed into the phone in a state of panic, "Danny ran away!"

"What? When? No! I was just with him. What!" I replied. I wasn't quite as frantic, but I was afraid for him.

"His guitar, clothing, and suitcases are gone and so is he," I pursed my lips and thought. He'd never go anywhere without his guitar. He even usually has one here for good measure. I started to look around. Momentarily forgetting Jazz was on the line as I saw a note with a large purple 'S' on it.

'Sam,

Please come with me. I have to get out of here and make a new life for myself and I want you to come with me. I love you. If you come, I'll be there, waiting for you. If not, I'll miss you.

-D' next to the note was a plane ticket. It was to Portugal.

"Jazz," I said nervously, "can you meet me at the airport? I know where he went."

"Okay. I'll meet you there." She hung up the phone without another word. I packed my bags to leave and I wrote a note for my family then I went to the large airport and I saw Jazz there. I put my bag down for the bag check to leave and I went over to her.

"Hey," I said to her, "h-he left me this ticket to Portugal and asked me to come with him." She looked at the ticket. Seat 29L.

**(A/N: It was a weird plane. There were 75 rows, two floors, and anywhere form a-n seats possible in each row) **

Jazz got a ticket 29M. We got onto the plane and the first numbers I saw we're 67-75. We found our seats and there was a boy sitting in mine already when I got there. His father was sitting in Jazz's seat. The boy in my seat was actually kinda cute, but I was already confused enough in my dream, I didn't need another boy involved.

The boy and his dad were in our seats because they didn't want to spend more time with their family who were a few seats over. The boy flirted with me, but I wasn't paying attention to him as I glanced around the flight.

There, a few rows back in an aisle seat was Chase, but not Chase. A younger Chase. The 13 year old Chase that I met a few years ago when we first met. He was wearing an orange shirt and had moderately long dark brown hair.

During the flight, I couldn't help but to think about Chase and Danny. I couldn't choose between the two of them. I stepped off of the plane when we landed and I went to the baggage claim. I got my bags and I talked with Jazz until I turned around and there, in a chauffeur-esque hat, was Danny.

He was holding a sign that said 'Sam' and he had a big smile on his face until he saw his sister and was a bit mad at me for telling her. He convinced his sister to go back home to Amity Park.

He and I took a small bus to a hotel and I once again saw the younger Chase sitting on the bus. I looked between the two and Danny and I sat in a seat opposite the young Chase.

I took a deep breath within my dream and I looked back at the door when a familiar face entered the bus. He was a black haired, brown eyed boy. 'Yeah. I'm in Portugal. That makes sense.' I found myself thinking before I stood up from my seat and went over to my Portuguese friend.

"Excuse me, ohlos castanhos, is this seat taken," I asked. He looked up to me and looked into my vibrant purple eyes.

"Sam," he asked? He moved over and signaled me to sit. "What are you doing here?" I looked down. He wouldn't be happy to know that I'm here because of 'love,' but he'd be more unhappy if I lied to him. I said nothing. I just hugged him. No romance. Just me and my friend. Pedro and I. This is what I know. This is what I'm good at. Hugs. He and I sat hugging until Danny came over.

"I'm Danny," he told Pedro.

"Pedro," he said with his calmly accented voice.

"Sammy, we're here," he told me. He took my hand and I stood.

"How long are you staying," he asked me?

"I'll email you," I told him, "eu amo-te." He smiled and Danny and I made our way off the bus, and I woke up.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams, everyone!**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


End file.
